


Kiss Me At Midnight

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Board Games, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck shows up at Eddie's place hoping to spend New Year's Eve with Eddie and Christopher
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 26
Kudos: 288
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Kiss Me At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> My 600th fic and last fic of the year! Happy New Year y'all!

It's going on 8 p.m. when a knock sounds at the door. "Wonder who that could be," Eddie mumbles, mostly to himself. 

"Maybe it's Buck," Christopher suggests. 

"Maybe," Eddie tells him. Only because he doesn't want to let him down. Part of him hopes it is, but Buck probably has better plans than hanging out with the two of them watching the ball drop. 

Except apparently he doesn't. Because when Eddie opens the door, it's to see Buck standing on his porch, hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket, and wearing a sheepish smile. 

"Hey man."

"Hey," Eddie says. He steps back to let Buck in. "What are you doing here? I thought you had plans."

"Nah I didn't really feel like going to a party full of people I don't know," Buck says. He rubs the back of his neck, looking up at Eddie, clearly nervous. Why, Eddie doesn't know. "I've heard people say that the way you ring in the new year is how you're going to spend the rest of the year," Buck says. 

"I've heard that too."

"Which, you know, is probably just a bunch of bull. But if it's not…" Buck nervously rubs the back of his neck. "I was hoping I could spend the night here with you and Christopher."

The words settle over Eddie. This isn't just Buck wanting to hang out with him and Christopher. This is Buck assuming some silly superstition is right and choosing to be here with them out of anyplace else. 

"I realize how presumptuous that sounds now," Buck carries on. "You probably have plans. And just to assume because I want to be here that you want me here…"

Eddie reaches out and takes Buck's hand before he has a chance to pull away. "Of course I want you here, Buck. We both do."

Buck smiles, "Yeah?"

"Absolutely," Eddie says. "Now come on, Christopher is waiting in the living room."

Eddie gestures for Buck to walk ahead of him and watches as he joins Christopher on the couch. It always warms his heart to see the pure happiness on Christopher's face wherever he sees Buck. Especially since it's mirrored on Buck's face right now. 

He turns to Eddie with a smile, "You coming?"

Christopher looks his way, wide smile matching Buck's. "Yeah, Dad. Come on."

"Be right there," Eddie tells them. "Do you need a drink?"

"Sparkling grape juice please," Christopher says. 

"I'll have the same," Christopher says. He laughs and ruffles Christopher's hair. "You can't ring in the new year without sparkling grape juice, right?"

"Right!"

Eddie smiles fondly at them and heads to the kitchen, grabbing the bottle and the cups, along with some pretzels he knows Christopher will want. 

When he turns, Christopher and Buck are cuddled up on the couch watching TV. Someone is performing, but Eddie has no idea who. He can't keep up with that sort of thing anymore. 

"Are we going to play a game now?" Christopher asks. 

"Sure buddy," Eddie says. He nods his head towards the board games on the table before turning to Buck. "We always play board games on New Year's Eve."

"Cool," Buck says. "What are we playing Chris?"

Christopher looks at the games in concentration, taking his job very seriously. "I want to play Sorry."

"Oh man, I haven't played that since I was a kid," Buck tells them. He gets down on the floor and helps Eddie set up the game before Christopher joins them on the floor. 

Eddie's not surprised when it turns into a competition between him and Buck. They're so busy trying to get each other out that they don't notice how much Christopher is in the lead. Not until he's crying out that he's won. 

Buck and Eddie stare at each other for a moment before they bust out laughing. 

"You guys are weird," Christopher tells them, which only serves to make them laugh harder. 

They play another few games before Christopher succumbs to his exhaustion and falls asleep. Eddie fondly pushes his hair back from his face. "He was really hoping to hold out until midnight."

"He came close," Buck says, checking his phone to see it's ten to midnight. 

Eddie takes Christopher to bed and Buck stays behind, saying he'll clean up. It's a few minutes until midnight when Eddie returns, and it hits him that he's going to be alone with Buck when they ring in the new year. 

An image flashes through his mind of him pulling Buck close and kissing him as the clock strikes twelve. It's not an uncommon thought, but looking at Buck now he's no longer unsure if that would be something Buck would want. 

Especially when Buck catches him staring and smiles, beckoning him forward. "It's almost midnight," Buck tells him. 

"It is."

"I'm glad I'm here with you," Buck says, stepping closer. 

"I am too," Eddie says. His hands come up to rest on Buck's hips, but Buck just smiles wider, stepping further into Eddie's space. 

As fireworks and cheers erupt outside, Eddie leans in, meeting Buck's lips in a soft kiss, fireworks of his own exploding behind his eyes. 

There really isn't anywhere else he'd rather be right now than standing in his kitchen, wrapped up in Buck's arms and kissing him like he's wanted to for so long, knowing that his son is down the hall safe and happy. 

"Happy New Year," Buck whispers against his lips. 

Eddie smiles and squeezes his hip, "Happy New Year."

He knows it's going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
